


In The Afterglow

by AboutBatman (MistyDawn)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Clark Kent, Hurt Bruce, Kidnapped Bruce Wayne, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Stockholm Syndrome, SuperBat, non-consensual everything basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman
Summary: Kal stared at Bruce, mesmerised by that brilliant smile. It was like looking into the sun. That smile that he didn’t realise he missed so much, seeing it now in its full glory was like a punch to the gut. It opened a deep, dark cavity in his heart, made it ache so much he thought he would collapse just from longing.Superman leaned forward, the control bench creaking under his weight. His own smile spread across his face and the edges of his lips reached toward eyes that greedily watched the scene playing out in front of him.“Yes, this one will do nicely.”After defeating Batman and his insurgency, Superman finally snaps and goes fully crazy. He decides he can't live without having Bruce. So why not travel to other worlds and take what he wants?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 46
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Injustice: Gods Among Us game/comics.  
> Specifically based on the superman ending of the Injustice 2 game which can be watched on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD251kWCAJ4)
> 
> Main canon points of this universe for anyone confused:  
> -Joker doses superman with fear toxin which causes him to accidentally kill his pregnant wife Lois Lane  
> -Enraged, Superman kills the Joker  
> -After some time Superman starts a regime to basically take over the world  
> -Some hero's side with him  
> -Other hero's side with Batman who starts an insurgency to stop Superman  
> -Batman wins and imprisons him  
> -Brainiac tries to destroy the Earth  
> -Batman releases Superman & his allies so they can beat Brainiac  
> -They win and Superman kills Brainiac  
> -Superman fights Batman and wins  
> -Superman mind-controls Batman using alien technology and make him his 'slave'
> 
> Enjoy!

Superman briskly walked down the mine shaft, cape flowing behind him and covered in stone dust from where it trailed along the ground.

After careful deliberation he had decided to build it in an abandoned mine for safety reasons. Being deep underground ensured the project was well hidden and if any accidents did occur, then the remote location wouldn't alert anyone of importance.

 _Of course there weren't many people of importance left,_ superman mused.

He had eliminated the competition, and anyone that had dared to stand up to him. During a campaign that had spanned years and cost thousands of lives; he and his justice league had torn apart Batman's insurgency, and when it finally fell- it dragged the last vestiges of hope and dissent the public and governments had with it.

In the beginning of his regime there had been minor rebellion, some people just simply couldn't go down without one last fight. But without Batman to stand in his way they were quickly culled from his new world.

Still, better to err on the side of cation.The justice league may still follow him as leader but as time goes on he finds himself distrustful of them.

They had already voiced their disapproval for what he had done to Bruce; many, Diana in particular, believing that he should have been publicly executed rather than re-purposed.

That had disappointed him, showed him how weak minded they truly were. Diana had been his most trusted adviser, his shield sister, and she had doubted him. Doubted that he could control the Batman. Doubted that he could keep Batman by his side where he belonged. Doubted that Bruce belonged to him.

Better he keep his little project away from prying eyes. The lanterns in particular would be resistant to the inter-dimensional engine. They couldn't stop him, but the fear core had grown in recent years and they could put up enough of a fight to delay him if they wanted.

Up ahead the tunnel ended in a set of heavy metal doors, they were old and their faded blue paint peeled off to show dark red rust underneath. They let out a grinding screech as superman pulled them open to reveal a large round room. The ceiling was high and domed which created the type of acoustics that cause every sound, no matter how small, to echo in the wide space. Old rusted piping still clung to the walls but the rest of the room had been gutted in favour of a large machine that seemed to sprout from the centre of the floor. Two extremely tall metal spires, widely spaced apart, rose from the ground to point toward the roof, and a sizeable control console sat off to the side.

Batman stood at the console tapping away at the keyboard, fully engrossed in his task. Superman made his way over to him, “Bruce, give me a progress report”.

Batman immediately dropped what he was doing and turned to him, expression neutral and eyes glowing an unnatural purple. “Project progressing as expected. Completion expected by 0400 hours”.

Kal El smiled and raised his hand to cup Bruce’s face. He traced his thumb over the sharp cheek bone and admired the crisscross violet light that stretched over the Batman cowl. Three control disks were embedded into the cowl and underneath another three were directly embedded in the mans skull.

To defeat Brainiac, Batman had released Kal from his prison. It had been like the old days, him and Bruce working as a team again, the worlds finest putting aside their differences and working together to defeat evil. It had all been going so well. Right up until he had killed Brainiac.

_“Clark no! Even if I agree he should die, you can’t, we need him alive to save our cities”._

_Bruce was trying to stall him. Clever, clever Bruce wrapped it up in a neat little disguise, pretending they needed Brainiac alive to recover the deleted cities from the ships database. In reality he was trying to save the aliens life, the alien that had taken billions of Kryptonian lives and doomed Kal to a life alone. He was trying to protect Brainiacs ‘oh so precious’ life just like he had tried to protect the Joker._

_The ensuing fight was brutal._

_“Stay down”._

_“This madness needs to end Bruce”._

_And Superman did end it. The fight was quick and violent, each man fighting without abandon. Each hit perfectly aimed and vicious. Bruce wore a suit laced with whatever meagre kryptonite he had managed to find._

_It wasn't enough to save him._

_As Bruce lay broken on the floor, Wonder Woman urged Superman to kill him. He rebuked her. Bruce didn’t need to die. After all, Kal had much bigger plans for the Bat._

_When he’d briefly merged with the ship it had whispered a multitude of possibilities to him. It was only a matter of time before he could bond with it permanently, and he could make Bruce his._

Superman dropped his hand from Batman’s cheek and turned back to the machine. “And have you completed the selection control system?”

“Yes Kal El. The selection processing unit is completed and currently functional. Would you like to begin the selection process?”

Superman smiled and turned towards the console, “Yes, show me what you’ve found so far”.

Batman’s fingers quickly moved across the keyboard, then one hand moved to adjust a series of dials and sliders while the other remained clacking away at the keys. The control console was made from the same dark metal of the portal spires, it had numerous data screens spread across it with different dials, sliders and switches littered throughout and centred about a single keyboard. To the left of the controls was a single sheet of black glass.

Batman finished his typing and dutifully stepped back to allow Superman a better view. The dark pane of glass rippled and blurry image of Gotham appeared, it rippled again and focused on Wayne manor. One final ripple revealed two people seated at a large mahogany table.

Bruce Wayne and a young boy sat beside each other, Alfred flittered around them serving food on fine china plates. Bruce’s full attention was on the child; the boy enthusiastically talked, waving his hands in the air at a particularly energetic part of the story which caused Alfred to spill gravy down his perfectly pressed suit. The boy stopped suddenly, clapping a hand over his mouth as a bright blush spread across his cheeks to his ears.

And then Superman saw something he hadn’t seen in years.

A grin burst onto Bruce’s face and in seconds he was laughing, great heaving laughs that shook his shoulders and hunched him over. The boy laughed too, no longer able to hold it in, and Alfred’s lips twitched before he too was smiling.

Kal stared at Bruce, mesmerised by that brilliant smile. It was like looking into the sun. That smile that he didn’t realise he missed so much-seeing it now in its full glory was like a punch to the gut. It opened a deep, dark cavity in his heart, made it ache so much he thought he would collapse just from longing.

Superman leaned forward, the control bench creaking under his weight. His own smile spread across his face, the edges of his lips reached toward eyes that greedily watched the scene playing out in front of him.

“Yes, this one will do nicely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I love hearing from ya'll so feel free to leave a comment <3
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr [aboutbatman!](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Christmas present chapter ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so please tell me if there are any mistakes!

It had been so easy.

Kal had just walked in and taken him.

_“Bruce”_

_Bruce turned suddenly, his stance set ready to fight. “Clark! What are you doing here?!”_

_They were in the west wing of the manor, in the corridor outside the family bedrooms. It was night-time and the pale moonlight shining through the long window at the end of the hallway was the only light source in the darkness._

_Kal-El stood tall on the plush carpet- the light illuminating the red and gold ‘S’ on his chest. He’d worn his old suit for this, as to not arouse too much suspicion._

_“I came to see you.”_

_Bruce’s’s body language relaxed, “Is everything alright?”_

_“It is now.”_

_Kal reached out to place his hand on the other man’s shoulders. Bruce was wearing a set of black pyjamas; soft cotton bottoms and a t-shirt that showed the bruises and scrapes of tonight’s patrol dotted along his muscular arms. He was warm to the touch, Kal could feel his steady heart-beat thrumming under his fingers._

_“Clark? It’s the middle of the night, why are you here- what’s happened?”_

_Kal looked into ice blue eyes- so alive in the moment, so full of concern._

_He smiled, “You’re perfect.”_

_“Wha-“_

_With a quick jab to a central nerve, in a move Bruce himself had once taught him, Bruce was crumpling forward into Kal’s waiting arms. He stood there for a moment, nose buried in raven black locks- inhaling the clean scent of freshly washed hair, when a soft creak interrupted him._

_He looked up, his vision cutting through the darkness, to find a pair of baby blue eyes peeking at him from a crack in a door two bedrooms down._

_The boy from earlier._

_“Superman? Is that you?”_

_Ah. Dick Grayson- he’d recognise that voice anywhere._

_“Yes, Dick. Go back to bed.”_

_“Is everything ok? …Bruce?” The door creaked open further as if the boy planned on stepping out into the hallway._

_“Yes! Everything is fine! Just go back to bed.”_

_“But Bruce, is he ok?”_

_Kal clutched the man in question closer to him. “He’s fine. Just feeling a bit sick. Don’t worry kid, I’ll take good care of him. Now just go back to bed.”_

_The child seemed unsure but finally relented; stepping back to close his door. Superman was about to turn away when the door jerked back open._

_“Wait Superman!”_

_Kal sighed, “Yes Dick?”_

_“Will you stay for breakfast? Alfred always makes pancakes when you’re here!”_

_Kal smiled. “We’ll see.”_

* * *

Luckily Bruce stayed unconscious for the transport through the portal and the entire flight to the fortress of solitude. Kal-El had wrapped him in his cape to protect him from the harsh artic winds; only his peaceful facial features left uncovered. He’d stood for a moment, admiring the beauty of the man in his arms, before he’d lifted off into the air and rocketed north.

He knows he should have waited for Batman to shut down the portal and sever the link to the other universe. Should have waited and brought them both back in the batwing. But he was thrumming with barely restrained excitement at the bundle in his arms. It would have been safer in the jet- less chance of frostbite, but Kal had waited long enough.

_Finally he has Bruce back!_

After all this time he didn’t need to be alone anymore. Even unmoving, Bruce was so alive in his arms. The warm blood pumping through his veins, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his hair moved in the wind as Kal sped towards the fortress.

It’s all he ever wanted and now it’s in his arms. _Mine._

Just as Kal enters the living quarters he prepared, dark eyelashes begin to flutter against snow-white skin. He lets the crimson cape fall to the floor but keeps the body held tightly in his arms as bleary, blue eyes open to focus on him.

Immediately Bruce tries to flinch back. His feet hit the floor and he jerks away as much as he can with Kal’s hands firmly gripping his biceps.

“Bruce calm down, everything is fine!”

Bruce doesn’t stop struggling to release himself from the grip, “Who are you!?”

“It’s me Bruce.”

“No you aren’t Superman. What have you done with him!” he growls.

Kal sighs, “Bruce it’s me, it’s Kal-El.”

This statement only seems to cause more struggles from Bruce, “Superman never calls himself that! Who are you really?”

Bruce brings a knee up and rams it hard into Kal’s abdomen, he lets out a yelp on impact and stumbles which gives Superman an opening to snake an arm around his waist. “ _Now_ do you believe me? Or do you have to injure yourself further by attacking my invulnerable body?”

Bruce looks at him, eyes widening just enough for someone with super senses to notice, “What are you?”

“A Kryptonian,” he replies simply. 

He shifts the hand on Bruce’s bicep to his face, to his credit the other man doesn’t flinch, he stands his ground; mouth in a firm line and gaze steady. Only the slight quirk of his right eyebrow gives away his fear.

“I am Kal-El of Krypton, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, and I have travelled a very long way to find you Bruce.” He traces a finger down the sharp line of Bruce’s cheekbone until it rests on his lips.

It seems to click with Bruce. The strange behaviour, the kidnapping, the ever so slightly wrong Superman suit- its colours _just_ off by the smallest amount.

His eyes narrow, “You’re not my Clark, what do you want from me?”

“Nothing” _Everything._

“What is this, another dimension? Universe?”

_It’s your new home_

The other man shifts to step back but Kal’s hold held steady.

“Let go of me.”

He could feel the tension in Bruce’s body. Ready to pounce like a caged tiger. “I said Let. Go. Of. Me,” he said between clenched teeth.

Kal tightens his arms, “Calm down,” he murmurs, “I’ve waited so long to find you, we can finally be together now.” He brushes back a stray lock of black hair so he can look into Bruce’s clear, blue eyes.

Bruce gives up on the neutral expression; letting eyebrows draw downward. “Look clearly there’s been some mix-up. So if you could just return me t-“

Superman grips Bruce’s chin and tightens his arm around the man’s waist pulling him in to capture unsuspecting lips in a crushing kiss. The other man tenses for a moment before bursting into movement. He yanks his head back as far as he can and beats his fists on Kal’s chest, desperately trying to twist from the grip. It’s to no avail, the thrashing seems to spur Superman further. He fists his hand in Bruce’s hair, keeping him still as he works his tongue into his mouth. Kal immediately feels the pressure of teeth biting down on his appendage, but he chooses not to heed Bruce’s disobedience for now; there’ll be plenty of time for him to learn the rules.

He pushes his tongue deeper until he hears Bruce let out a noise. Not exactly a groan but it’ll do. Kal steps back, letting go of Bruce as the other man doubles over to gasp for breath. “You sick bastard, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Bruce I-“

He hears the bones crack as Bruce sinks a right hook directly into his jaw.

Maybe in the past he would have rolled with the hit, minimising damage, but he feels a flare of satisfaction as the other man lets out a roar of pain. He sighs, “Perhaps I was too hasty, maybe a little time alone to settle in will do you some good.”

With that Superman sweeps from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings** for this chapter are in the end notes.
> 
> Not beta'd

** THEN: **

It was like a bullet ripping through his spine. The ship tore through his brain, slicing through his muscles; severing neurons then reconnecting them over and over again until he is able to see, to feel.

He can feel everything. The way the metal vibrates as the three gigantic engines work to keep Brainiac’s ship in orbit over Earth. He can feel hundreds of jars sitting in rows at the core of the ship, teeming with billions of lives. He can feel Bruce in a cell on the brig.

The man is unconscious on the bed, exactly where Kal left him hours ago. He could use his super senses to look at Bruce’s injuries but before he can think it, the ship is already scanning, listing, and depositing the information into Superman’s head.

**> 4 ᑢᖇᗩᑢᖽᐸᘿᕲ ᖶᘿᘿᖶᕼ **

**> ᘜᖇᗩᕲᘿ 3 ᑢoᘉᑢᑘSSᓰoᘉ**

**> ºOᖇᗷᓰᖶᗩᒪ ᖴᖇᗩᑢᖶᑘᖇᘿ**

**> 5 ᗷᖇoᖽᐸᘿᘉ ᖇᓰᗷS**

**> 1 ᖴᖇᗩᑢᖶᑘᖇᘿᕲ ᖴᘿᘻᑘᖇ **

**> 1 ᗷᖇoᖽᐸᘿᘉ ᗩᘉᖽᐸᒪᘿ**

It’s a simple diagnostic, exactly the same format as the ship system diagnostics that are also currently running through Kal’s head. Find damage. List. Simple. He’s at one with the ship, its enhancements are running through his body and mind. He wants to fix Bruce, wants to save him, and the ship whispers to him. Tells him exactly how to do it.

But there’s someone talking to him.

It takes him a moment to come back to his own body- to pull his consciousness back from the entirety that is knowing and feeling.

He’s on the bridge, sitting in Brainiac’s control chair, wires and tubes fall from the ceiling above him to connect to the newly made ports in his head. Diana stands before him; she’s imploring him to do something. She’s passionate and she’s powerful and she’s so like Bruce, but she’s so unlike him in all the ways that matter.

“Kal! The cities? Have you figured out how to restore them?”

Ah…yes. The cities of Earth that Brainiac had plundered from them. They were why he had formed a neural link with the ship weren’t they?

Green Lantern stepped toward him, “Is Coast city alright? Is it here?”

Kal stares at Hal Jordan, taking in the green of the lantern suit. Sinestro wouldn’t be happy that Hal had betrayed him. Perhaps he would leave Hal’s punishment to the man’s former friend.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and feels. Feels where Coast City should be, knows exactly where and which shelf its shattered remains are perched on, “It has been destroyed.”

He hears Hal’s roar of anger. The anguished scream of grief as he realises his family are gone- that his worst fear has come true.

Perhaps Hal wasn’t a lost cause yet.

Diana steps forward, “The other cities, can you restor-“

“Yes.” All Kal has to do is think and the ship is moving. Blood pumps through his veins as energy pulses through the wires. Alien technology slots into place and activates, cogs spinning together, and thrusters firing to reposition the ship's tilt as it shoots a beam of pure atoms toward an empty crater on Earth. Beam after beam until all the Earth cities are back where they belong.

He stands, the wires disconnecting from his head, and makes his way down the steps of the chair platform. Arthur approaches him, cutting off his path to the door. “It’s done then? The cities have been returned?”

“All but Coast City and Metropolis.”

Arthur's eyes widen in shock, “Metropolis was destroyed too?”

“Yes. Coast City was destroyed during the fight and Metropolis was corrupted during the extraction process. They’re gone.”

Diana puts her hand on his shoulder, her eyes full of sorrow and pity, “Kal I’m so sorry, I know how you must be fee-“.

He shrugs her off, impatient. “What’s done is done,” he brushes past her, “Now if we are done here, I have business to attend to.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply as the doors slide shut behind him with an air of finality. He has no time to think about Metropolis, it holds nothing dear to him anymore and besides, Bruce is waiting for him in the brig. He can barely contain his elation. Bruce can’t escape this time, Kal has him exactly where he wants him and he finally has a solution to Bruce’s little rebellious problem.

He walks briskly down the dark metal corridors, deeper into the belly of the ship. Superman can vaguely feel the workings of the machinery in the back of his mind. He is bonded with the central computer, but without the direct connection of the tethering wires he is, in a sense, cut off. It’s like listening to music in the next room. He can hear the melody, instinctively knows the words, but they are distorted, and he can’t hear them clearly.

Yet he knows where he is going, knows the ship like the back of his hand even though he’d only stepped foot on it this morning.

He comes to a ragged hole ripped through the walls and floors of the adjoining rooms and corridors- clearly from the fight earlier. Kal bends his knees and perches on the balls of his feet to look at the edges of the damage. He can feel the ship repairing itself even before he uses his superior sight to gaze at the teeming mass of nanites that seem to swarm over the severed metal. He brushes his finger over an edge and watches as thousands of the nano-machines fall down and down and down- until they hit the floor five decks below. He floats downward after them, choosing to hover slightly above the floor rather than touch them. He closes his eyes, fumbles at the distant connection with the ship and wills with all his mind power for the nanites to continue their repair function. One by one they reboot themselves, before spreading across the floor and walls to begin the long climb back to the site of damage so that they can carry out his order.

He watches them go for a moment before turning and flying through the thick metal blast doors behind him. Inside the brig are rows upon rows of empty cells, thick metal walls separating each cell and thin strips of some sort of bright orange lighting material running in long lines throughout the walls and the floor.

As such, they bathe the slumped figure, in the only occupied cell at the end of the row, in a soft orange glow. Kal moves closer, completely silent and feet still not touching the ground. He uses his x-ray vision to survey the wounds that the ship had relayed to him earlier. It was strange up close. Being able to see the damage that he’d done, he watches as the immune cells rush about Bruce’s body, desperately trying to repair cracked bone and severed flesh.

“It didn’t have to be this way. This war. All the pain. All the lives lost. It could have been different.” Superman lowers his feet to the floor with a soft thump. Bruce startles, whipping around as fast as he can in his condition, to face towards the wide glass window which made up the entire front wall to his cell.

Bruce grits his teeth, digging his elbows into the floor to feebly prop himself up. Kal watches the severed flesh grate on bone through the ragged holes in the man’s remains of a batsuit.

And what tattered remains they are.

After his defeat Diana had ripped off the kryptonite tipped blades on his gauntlets along with every other piece of kryptonite-laced armour. It only served to add to the bloody tares that already littered the suit from their fight, and to show the collection of nasty gashes that slowly ooze blood with every heavy breath.

“I’m not to blame for the blood on your hands Clark.”

“YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!” The shout echoes throughout the rows of empty cells and the lights flare brighter for a split second before Kal gets his emotions back under control. “I don’t regret what I did for the people of this planet Bruce, but I do regret the loss of life that _you_ choosing to fight me wrought. Think about the prosperity we could have brought, what we could have achieved together.”

With great effort Batman rises to his feet. “Prosperity?” he says incredulous, “Is that what you call it? Taking away the autonomy of every man, woman and child on Earth, threatening governments with extreme violence until they bend to your will?”

Bruce reaches up to his damaged helmet and rips it off so that he can look his former friend in the eye, “I call it tyranny.”

Kal grit his teeth, clenching his fists into tight balls to stop himself from lashing out. It would be so easy to shatter the glass. To reach inside, grab Bruce and shake sense into him, to wrap his hand around that throat that spewed lies and squeeze and squeeze until it would never utter the word tyrant again.

The ship whispers in his mind, a constant background hum. Ever present. Ever watching.

No.

He can’t kill Bruce. He has other plans. Better plans.

“You’re blinded by your morals Bruce. The morals you created as a child, the ones that make you naïve and hold you back from the man you could be.”

Bruce glares at him. The hard stare of disapproval does nothing to deter Superman’s next moves.

Kal holds his gaze, “But you’ll see it my way soon enough.”

Panels slide open and metal tentacles descend from the ceiling of the cell. Bruce grunts in pain as they wrap themselves around his limbs to hold him in place. “Clark? What are you doing?”

Superman raises his eyebrows, “Oh you didn’t think I’d just keep you here did you?” He walks closer to the glass so he can look directly into Bruce’s eyes. “Or did you think I’d bring you somewhere else for this?” Three thin tentacles wreathed in a purple pulsing light slither out of the roofing above Bruce. They writhe in the air as they descend, searching out their target. “Or did you think you had more time? To think up one of those famous Batman plans of yours,” the first tentacle touches down on Bruce’s head, running through his hair in a caress, “So that you could escape me. So that you could fight me again and again until we’re both dead?”

The other two tentacles move about his head, touching certain parts as if assessing him. Kal can see fear in his eyes. Bruce hadn’t expected this. A man like Bruce would have known Kal would do something, but with a ship this big he would have thought he’d be brought somewhere else. Then he could stall for time and make his big escape. But in his little cell he is trapped, helpless to whatever the other man had planned.

Bruce scowls, “Go on then. Kill me.”

“And make you a martyr? I don’t think so.”

The three tentacles settle on their positions and push in. Bruce screams, his entire body going taught in the other tentacles grip as the metal spikes drill through his skull.

Kal stares, his face unflinching as he watches. This _is_ necessary he tells himself. He needs to do it. Bruce would never give in to him. He would never give up this charade. Kal knows Bruce doesn’t want to fight him, not really. But if he lets this continue Bruce would get himself killed. He can’t let that happen- would never forgive himself if he did.

The screaming only stops when Bruce’s vocal cords give up. It stutters out with a wet garbled sound as his body goes slack. Bright red blood runs down in rivulets from where the pulsing rods of metal connect with his flesh.

Maybe he’d gone too far. Maybe he should stop this. Kal moves to open the cell but the ship stops him. It is in his mind, whispering again. Telling him this is what he wanted. That this is what Bruce _needed._

Everything is fine. When it is over Bruce would be his friend again, working side by side with him to save the world. It is only a brief moment of pain. Bruce had felt worse, he would forgive him and then everything would be perfect. _Bruce_ would be perfect.

The tentacles disconnect, leaving behind three purple discs embedded into the man’s head, they shine with a sickly purple light when contrasted with the bright red ring of blood which surrounds them like a halo.

_This is it. Everything he’d been waiting for!_

Bruce is finally his. Kal waves a hand and the glass separating the two men dissolves away. He takes two great strides forward and captures the other man in a deep kiss, his tongue roving around Batman’s mouth and teeth knocking into the others. Bruce doesn’t respond.

He breaks the kiss and steps back. Something is wrong. He scans him with his x-ray vision, the wounds from earlier are completely healed, in-fact upon closer inspection, _all_ of Bruce’s injuries are gone. The scars, the degenerated joint tissue, the gnarled fusing of bone that had never set right- all gone, as if it had never been there at all.

Superman shakes him by the shoulders, “Bruce?”

No response.

“Ship what’s wrong with him?”

**“SᖻSᖶᘿᘻ ᕲᘿSᓰᘜᘉᗩᖶᓰᓍᘉ:- <ᗷᗩᖶᘻᗩᘉ> ** **ᓰS ᖇᑘᘉᘉᓰᘉᘜ ᗩᖶ ᖴᑘᒪᒪ ᑢᗩᕵᗩᑢᓰᖶᖻ”**

Kal-El kisses him again, this time pouring all his desperation into it like a drowning man fighting for his dying breath. Bruce ss slack jawed as if he doesn’t even realise there is a second tongue in his mouth. Kal pulls back again, holding Bruce’s face tenderly in both hands. He looks into the blank eyes, but they are empty, save for the deep purple glow that has conquered the once beautiful irises.

_Nonononononononononono-_

This isn’t what he wanted.

* * *

** NOW: **

This was everything he’d ever wanted.

Bruce was so alive, every movement was filled with the man's fiery resistance. It sparked the yearning for more in Kal's heart and made his blood pump with a deep pulsing thud.

Bruce thrashed in his grasp. It only made him hold on tighter. As if keeping this flaming soul close to his own would melt his iced over heart and heal the damage done by his own Batman.

It had been three days since he’d acquired Bruce. He’d tried to talk to him again two days ago, but he’d got nothing but silence. So Kal had simply withheld Bruce’s food. After all, if he wanted to act like a petulant child, he would be treated like one. Kal had wanted to get Bruce settled in a bit more first, but, this had seemed as good time as any to start his obedience training.

Which if the food splattered across the once stark white wall at the other end of the cell was anything to go by…was not going well.

Kal had been generous. Bringing food to someone who had done nothing to deserve it. And how had Bruce repaid him? He’d grabbed the bowl and smashed it against the far wall. Kal’s eyes had flared red.

_Fine. We will do this the hard way._

He moved forward, drawing himself up to his full height and crowding Bruce up against the wall before grabbing his throat to hold it against the cold blocks of crystal. “You dare disrespect me like this? I didn’t need to bring you food you know, I could have left you to wallow in here alone for a few more days.”

Bruce sneered, “Oh did you expect me to be grateful? My jailer brings me food and I’m supposed to fall to the ground at your feet in gratitude?”

Kal squeezed the neck harder, “Enough with the theatrics, you know you’re in the wrong.”

“You’re fucking crazy.”

He took a breath to speak but was rather rudely cut short when Bruce literally spat at him. If Kal had been a bull he would have seen red. He lifted Bruce by the neck, throwing him harshly across the room so that the man landed sprawled face-down on the rudimentary cot in the corner of the cell. Within milliseconds Superman was on top of the other man, one meaty hand fisting the back of Bruce’s pyjama top and ripping it off in a swift motion.

He leant forward over Bruce’s tensed back to speak directly into his ear, “You are rude,” he ripped off Bruce’s pyjama bottoms, “You are disobedient,” he pulled down his costume just enough to release his own straining cock, “You are insolent,” he spat on his hand and spread it over his hard length, “And most of all…you need to be taught some manners.”

He didn’t prepare Bruce. He wanted it to hurt _just_ enough that he would remember to respect his betters in the future.

“No-!” Bruce’s exclamation was bitten off with a pained yelp as Kal slowly slid his cock into the tight hole. If Bruce had been behaving then Kal would have taken his time, would have stopped to let Bruce adjust. He would have made it pleasurable. That’s what he wanted after all. He wanted to protect Bruce from the world that had hurt him so much. He wanted to make Bruce his, and then everything would be alright.

Bruce just couldn’t understand yet. But he would.

Kal pushed his hips forward steadily, Bruce was tight, exceptionally so, and as the inches disappeared inside him the resistance grew. “Am I your first Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t answer, he was biting his lips, desperately trying to stay quiet.

He bottomed out. The skin of his sack sitting on the cusp of Bruce’s ass. The man beneath him tensed, and when Kal pulled his length out so only the head rested inside the rim of his ass, Bruce chose his moment to strike out. He kicked backwards with a well-aimed hit to Superman’s abdomen and managed to knock his attacker off him. He went to roll off the bed, likely an attempt to get his feet under himself and face Kal with whatever dignity he had left, but super-speed won out and Kal had him pinned back to the sheets in an instant, “That was foolish of you Bruce.”

He roughly shoved his entire cock back inside, briefly noting the yelp of pain that erupted from Bruce’s lips. He made sure his grip was steady on the back of the Bat’s neck and hip as he started a barrage of thrusts into the already-damaged hole.

Between biting his lips to try and hold back his moans of pain, Bruce managed to pant out a reply, “You’re a sick fuck Clark. But if you think this will make me fall to your feet in subjugation, then you have another thing coming.”

He pulled out and jabbed himself back in firmly to earn a pained grunt, “You seem so sure of yourself. That will need to change.”

Bruce struggled against his grip at the words, his teeth were gritted in determination and his eyes were wild as he bucked. Kal could think of nothing but the young stallions he’d once tried to break in as a teen at his parent’s old farm.

“You can’t-“ Bruce’s rebuke was cut off by a sharp crack. Superman raised his hand again and slapped Bruce squarely on the same reddening spot on his ass cheek.

“No speaking back to me.”

“Fuck you-“ Kal slapped him hard in the face. Bruce’s head snapped back and blood bloomed from his nose.

“I said no speaking.” Kal continued his harsh thrusts, only pausing to kick scarred legs apart further to allow him a better angle. He didn’t particularly care about Bruce’s pleasure. This wasn’t a punishment for Bruce but it _was_ a learning experience; pleasure would come later when Bruce had earned it. He moved his hips back and forth, noting that blood had started to run down Bruce’s thighs as well as his face. Bruce kept his pained grunts subdued as possible and when Kal heard no more protests he said, “Good. You always were a fast learner.”

“I’m not _him_ you fucking monster!” Bruce shouted, head twisting backward to face Superman and teeth bared in a bloody snarl. Kal backhanded him violently and his head rolled to the slide with the force. The hit had been strong enough to break Bruce’s nose and momentarily cross the man’s eyes.

“Silence!” Kal roared. He sped up the rolling of his hips, hammering his cock into Bruce’s tight ass without abandon. He was close and the pained whimpers coming from the body beneath him spurred him further. He thrust in fully, his cock buried deep, and came a torrent of hot some inside Bruce. After a few seconds he stood and tucked himself back into his clothes. The room was silent, save for the muffled sobs that came from the man on the bed. Kal reached forward, running a smooth hand over the bruises that were already starting to form on Bruce’s waist and neck. He squeezed a hip, “You did good. I’ll have you moved into more appropriate rooms so you can be more comfortable.”

The body flinched away, a stray leg weakly kicking out at him but missing in its wobbly trajectory. Bruce did not speak.

Superman smiled, then turned sharply on his heel and exited the room. He stopped short, just outside the archway to the cell door. Batman was there.

Silent as ever. Just standing still in the hallway outside the cell; his eerie purple glare and robotic posture giving him the aura of a stone statue.

Kal immediately felt uncomfortable, his hands skirting along his costume as if trying to find something to fix. He shouldn’t be feeling this way, like an errant schoolboy under the steely gaze of the headmaster.

_He couldn’t have been watching, could he?_

No- the fortress walls were thick, nothing but Superman’s superior senses could pierce them. Batman didn’t know, couldn’t possibly know what had transpired in that room.

Still, Kal could almost imagine the disapproval in the Bats eyes, but as he looked deeper he could only see the normal and constant blank look in Batman’s vacant stare.

He almost felt silly for being uncomfortable in the first place. He _owned_ Batman. Controlled him. He would not think or do anything Kal did not want him to. Superman straightened his spine and rose into the air, preparing to fly off further into the Fortress.

“Get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings:**  
>  Non-consensual body modification  
> Rape  
> Violence  
> Blood
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr [aboutbatman!](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I love hearing from ya'll so feel free to leave a comment <3
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr [aboutbatman!](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
